


A Big Family

by Silentx13



Series: Help From Brothers [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Elros and Elrond have a lot of uncles now...





	A Big Family

Caranthir slowly looked up from his book as he heard running footsteps and a thud. He saw Elrond looking around panting, he looked at him and rashes over. "Can I hide behind you?" He asked quickly.

"What? Why?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

"My brother and I are playing, it's my turn to hide," Elrond said. Caranthir sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever."

Elrond grinned and dove behind the couch. He heard a small "Thank you uncle Moryo."

Caranthir just went back to his book as suddenly a blur ran into the room. He looked up once again to see Elros.

"Uncle?" Asked Elros looking over at him.

"Hmmm?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Is my brother in here?" Elros asked.

"Haven't seen him...trying to read." He said. Elros pouted and shot off again. Caranthir went back to his book for the third time. However, the peace did not last he heard a loud shot from elsewhere in the house.

"WHAT IN ARDA ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" One of his brothers shouted. Caranthir looked over up to see Elrond's head pop above the couch.

"Uncle Neylo is loud," He said.

"Yeah....he is," Caranthir replied.

"What you reading?" Elrond asked.

"Something," He replied.

Elrond then was quiet and asked, "Can you hide with me and I can read it with you."

Caranthir was quiet for a moment but realized that if he was with Elrond behind the couch the chances of him being disrupted went way down. He sighed and said, "alright. Move over."

Elrond grinned and moved over as Caranthir climbed over ducked out of sight. Elrond intently cuddled up to his side and looked on at the book with Caranthir. The book was a horror but he knew that Elrond didn't know how to read Feanorain Quenya yet so the boy won't be scared and he won't get his ear chewed off by Maglor.

"Does the book have pictures?" Elrond asked.

"No," He replied.

"Must be boring then," Elrond stated. Caranthir looked at him and said, "guess it is. Yet, if you ask me the books Curufin reads are far more boring."

"Why?" Asked Elrond who was now laying hin his Uncle's lap looking up at him.

"Since it has no story's at all." He replied.

"If it has no stories why does he read it?" Elrond asked.

"Since he's boring as anything," He replied.

Elrond giggled bent went silent intently as he heard footsteps. Suddenly Armras's head appeared over the ledge. "What are you two doing back here?" He asked as Amrod joined him.

"I'm hiding from Elrod. Caranthir is helping me," Elrond said as Caranthir looked back to his book.

"I see," Amrod said with a nod.

"Well, have run," Amras said. Then two went off and Elrond went quiet again hiding. It was quiet again until running footsteps can be heard then a few moments later. "Found you! My turn!!!" Elros shouted. Both twins shot off to continue the game and Caranthir just continued his book from behind the couch. Thankfully no one went looking for him so he can stay hidden and read.

* * *

"Boys!" Maglor called. "Dinner!"

He headed back to the dining room where Maedhros and the twins were heading. The boys came running into the dining room as Maglor sat down. "Did you wash your hands?" He asked.

Before he could answer Amrod leaned over and whispered something to them. The grinned and said, "Yes. Nana."

Amras burst out laughing as Maglor just turned to glare at Amrod as he smugly took a drink. Even Maedhros's hand flew to cover his mouth as he snorted slightly. "Funny," Maglor said glaring at Amrod.

The twins giggled and took their food. They started eating as Celegorm came in dragging Curufin behind him. "Nope. You lost, you have to eat with us." He said.

"You cheated," Curufin said glaring st his brother.

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't, either way, you have to eat here and in all honesty, if you spend any more time in that forge of yours you may get stuck there one day." Celegorm said as he sat down.

"Not a bad thing..." Curufin grumbled as he folded his arms.

"Do I want to know?" Maglor asked.

Celegorm and Curufin looked at each other and both said, "no." At the same time. Maglor sighed and started eating.

"Elrond. Elros. Watch this," Amras said and grabbed a pea from his plate tossed it in the air and ate it. The boys clapped as Maglor just held his head.

"That's gross," Caranthir said as he walked in.

"Ah. Mr. Gloomy arrives," Amrod said. Caranthir glared at him and sat down. He just took his food and began eating.

Maglor looked at Maedhros who was attempting to eat quickly and ignore everyone currently since the moment of silence would not last either world everyone sitting here.

"Okay. I ate some bread with everyone I'm heading back to my forge." Curufin said as he picked up his plate and walked off.

"It was worth a shot," Celegorm said.

"Ada?" Elrond asked. "Why is Uncle Kurvo allowed to eat in his room? You always tell us not to eat anywhere but outside, in the kitchen and here."

"Well...Uncle Kurvo works a lot and at times has to eat in there to finish his work on time."

Elros pouted and said, "But Uncle Kurvo is always there! We like it when we can all eat dinner together."

Celegorm who was about to bring his plate elsewhere chose to stay there and said, "I'll talk to him kiddo."

"Really?" Elrond asked.

Celegorm nodded and the twins grinned.

"Good luck with that," muttered Caranthir slightly into his glass.

"It's a challenge and I do love a good challenge," Celegorm replied.

Amrod and Amras got up and they said at the same time, "well. We are done so we are going to head off now. We are going on put for a short ride and should be back later."

They left the room and Celegorm blinked and asked, "okay...how do they do that again?"

"It's a twin thing," Elros and Elrond said together.

Celegorm looked at them and blinked as Caranthir gave them a thumbs up. "Well played." He commented and went back to eating. Celegorm finished next followed by Caranthir. Maedhros then was finished and ruffled up both twin's hair as he left the room.

Maglor smiled at his boys and said, "when you're done I want you two to start to get ready for bed."

"Already?" They both said.

"Yes," Maglor said. "Last time it took four hours to get you two in bed. I do not want to repeat that."

"Okay," they said.

"Wait. If we can get ready for bed quickly can we play more?" Elros asked suddenly.

Amrod and Amras have been teaching them all too well. "If you can get bathed and in your night clothes quickly then yes. You can." He said.

His boys grinned and they ran off. Maglor sighed and finished his meal. Every day was a new adventure with them here, it was also honestly refreshing for all of them.

* * *

Elros and Elrond were playing on the floor of their room as the door opened. "Okay you two," Maglor said. "Bedtime,"

"Aww..." both boys whined. "Five more minutes?"

"No. It's time for bed," Maglor said as he walked in and started to put out the major candles in the room. The twins frowned and shoved their toys to the side. The did grab their stuffed animals that were a gift from their Uncle Moryo. They hopped in the big bed they shared and cuddled under the blanket.

Maglor left two candles lite and walked over to his boys and pulled the blanket closer to their chins. He kissed their heads and said, "Goodnight you two."

"Ada?" Asked Elros as he held put hid stuffed dragon. "Can you give him a kiss goodnight too?"

Maglor chuckled and did so. He then chuckled as Elros grin and hug his toy to himself.

"Ada?" Asked Elrond.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Maybe our uncles can also come and say goodnight to us?" Asked Elrond.

"Yeah!" Elros said. "Before you sing to us."

Maglor sat back and said, "I can go see."

His boys grinned as Maglor stood and left the room. The boys waited and grinned as Celegorm poked his head in. "Your Ada just said something about you wanting your uncles to say goodnight to you both?" He asked.

The nod as he walked over. "Well goodnight kiddo's," he said and reached over and started to tickle them. They both burst out gigging and squirmed around.

"Night Uncle Turko," They said as he stopped and give them a few moments.

"Night kiddos," he said again and stood up. "Sleep well."

The twins smile and wave goodnight as he left the room. The next uncle or rather Uncles to say goodnight was Amras and Amrod.

"We are hurt that you'd actually think we won't come sat goodnight to you," Amrod said as they both chose a side of the bed.

"Night. Elros. Elrond." Amras said purposely switching the twin's name around.

They giggled and Elrond said, "I'm Elrond. He's Elros!"

Amras smirked and sat back. Amrod looked to his twin and said, "If that's the case that means your Amrod."

"And your Amras," Amras said.

The twins started giggling again and Elros said, "No! Your Amrod and your Amras!"

Elros pointed to the proper twin as he said it.

"Maybe we should wear name tags," Said Amrod. "Just to be sure we get it right."

"But then you'll switch them around," Elrond said.

"Shhh," Amras said. "Can't blow the secret."

They giggled once more as the twins said goodnight to the for real this time. They each gave them a hug and tucked them in more. They also snuck them each a small bit of candy to hide under the pillow.

They left and Maglor then came in and said, "Uncle's Neylo, Moryo, and Kurvo will say goodnight to you later."

"Okay." The twins said as Maglor sat down and hummed softly to them. He always sang to them before they went to bed. They could go to sleep without him in there of course so after the song, he always gave them one last hug and kiss before leaving. Which is what he did as always.

Yet, once he left Caranthir walked in and said, "Night you two."

"Uncle Moryo?" Asked Elrond sitting up a bit.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why are you always so grumpy? It's nice when you're happy," Elrond said. Caranthir gave a little sigh and walked over and gave them a hug.

"Uncle Moryo? Can you smile before you leave?" Asked Elros.

"Fine but don't tell your Ada or your other uncles," Caranthir said as he smiled at the boys. The boys smiled and both sat up and hugged him. They made it their personal mission to brighten Caranthir's day since to them he always seemed to be grumpy.

"Okay. Goodnight you monkeys," he said chuckling.

"Goodnight," They said as he did give them a quick hug before he left. Just as he left Curufin walked in.

"Night boys," He said.

"You have to come and hug us goodnight," stated Elros. Curufin shook his head and walked over. He hugged the two boys and ruffled up their hair some.

"Night you goofs," he said. They giggled as he gave them one last pat on the head before heading off.

Elrond fell asleep before Maedhros could come in and say goodnight. Elros started to fall asleep as Maedhros sat on the bed to sat goodnight to them.

"Sorry I'm late," he said.

"It's fine, we can't fall asleep without a night form you." Slurred Elros tiredly.

Maedhros chuckled, "Sure." He said as he looked at Elrond who was sound asleep.

"Night Uncle Neylo," Elros said giving him a big hug. "goodnight Elros."

"Night Elrond," he whispered as he tucked Elros back in. Elros wasn't laying down for more than five seconds before he was asleep.

He smiled softly and stood up and closed the door gently behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are Always appreciated.


End file.
